1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a silicon carbide semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,578 discloses a backside electrode is formed on a grinded surface. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-171551 discloses a backside electrode mainly composed of nickel (Ni).
It is suggested that carbon (C) in the SiC is diffused in the electrode (see L. Calcagno et al., “Effects of annealing temperature on the degree of inhomogeneity of nickel-silicide/SiC Schottky barrier” Journal of Applied Physics 98, 023713 (2005); doi: 10.1063/1.1978969, and E. Kurimoto et al., “Raman study on the Ni/SiC interface reaction” Journal of Applied Physics 91, 10215 (2002); doi: 10.1063/1.1473226).